


What I've Always Wanted

by GoosebumpsWalkaway



Category: New Girl
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, post s5 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoosebumpsWalkaway/pseuds/GoosebumpsWalkaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic ever! Thank you to newgirlystuff for reading and giving me an opinion! Hope you enjoy, and please leave feedback!</p>
    </blockquote>





	What I've Always Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever! Thank you to newgirlystuff for reading and giving me an opinion! Hope you enjoy, and please leave feedback!

       When Cece and Schmidt (and Winston) came back to the loft after their honeymoon, they arrived to find Jess lying on the couch, covered in a blanket, and staring at the TV which displayed the title screen of Jess's "Dirty Dancing" DVD. Next to the couch was a trashcan full of tissues, and though her mascara was streaming down her face, there were no tears to be found.

  
"Oh no," Cece sighed, and she handed her bags to Schmidt. She walked up to where Jess lay and sat down, carefully removing her pillow so that Jess's head was now on Cece's lap. Both Schmidt and Winston left the living room to unpack their suitcases and Cece stroked Jess's hair.

  
"How was your trip?" Jess asked as her voice cracks.

  
"It was wonderful, and you are not. What's the matter babe, is it Nick?" Cece asked. Jess reaches over and unlocks her phone, which was sitting on the coffee table, and presses play on her voicemail.

 

       "Hey Jess, it's Nick. Call me when you get a minute, I think I'm gonna ask Reagan to marry me. What do you think? Beep"

 

"Oh no," Cece looks at the phone with wide eyes. "You have to tell him how you feel!" Jess's eyes tear up and she sniffles.

  
"I can't, because he's obviously happy with her. I can't get in the way of them, so I'll just lay here on this couch and let it happen." Jess is silently weeping on Cece's lap.

  
"When did he send you this voicemail?"

  
"It's been, like, 4, maybe 5 days."

 

"JESS! You HAVE to tell him, before it's too late!"

  
"I CAN'T Cece, I can't do that to him. His happiness is more important to me than that, and if that means we aren't together, then so be it."

  
"Fine, then I'll tell him myself." Cece starts to stand up.

  
"Please, Cece, no," Jess sits up and grabs Cece's arm. "You can't, please." Jess looks at Cece with pleading eyes. "Please."

  
"Alright, fine. I won't tell him, and you'll stay miserable. Nick will marry Reagan, and you'll have to live with it." Cece makes her point.

  
"Please, promise me. Nick is my best friend, and I can't stand to lose him again. Promise you won't say anything to him."

  
"Okay babe," Cece's voice softens. "I won't tell him."

 

 ---

 

"We HAVE to do something about Nick and Reagan." Cece sits with her arms crossed next to Schmidt in their bed later that night.

  
"What do you mean? He seems happy enough. I do miss him though, and his messes," Schmidt says, nostalgically. "What do we need to do?"

  
"Have you talked to him lately? Jess got a voicemail from him that says he's thinking about asking Reagan to marry him."

  
"No, I hadn't heard. We got in so late that I thought I'd return his missed calls in the morning. He's really going to ask Reagan to marry him?" Schmidt turns to face Cece.

"Idiot!"

  
"Wait, I thought you liked Reagan."

  
"Yeah yeah, she's fine. But Jess so obviously still loves him."

  
"Wait, who told you?" Cece says, surprised.

  
"Girl, those two are meant to be together. She's been pining after him since she was still with Dr. Sam, the second time. I'm not and idiot, Cece." Schmidt smiles. "So what are we going to do about Nick and Reagan?"

 

 ---

 

The next morning, Cece and Schmidt awake to find Jess in the same position on the couch.

  
"Sweetheart," Cece says, endearingly. She sits down next to Jess. "You really have to move today, alright? Schmidt and Winston have to go to work, and I have a modeling gig I have to get to, but when I get home we're gonna go out, okay? So put some clothes on and please take a shower." Cece pats Jess's shoulder. "Please?"

  
"Okay, I'll get up. Just one more time..." Jess tries to grab the remote to press play on "Dirty Dancing," but Cece snatches it from her.

  
"Babe, I mean it. Go shower. I'm taking this with me." She sticks the remote in her purse and stands up. Jess sits up.

  
"Okay, okay. Hey Cece?" Jess looks up at her friend. "You're gonna make a great mom some day." She wipes her cheeks and smears the days-old makeup.

  
"Thanks, hun." Cece smiles. "Okay, I have to go. Shower?" Jess stands up and walks toward the bathroom.

  
"I'm going, jeez mom." Cece laughs, and heads out the door with Schmidt and Winston behind her.

 

 ---

 

Jess showers, with more than a few tears interrupting her, towels off, and puts on her favorite polka-dot skirt and tights, and a shirt and cardigan to match, and fixes her hair and makeup. She looks at her phone, and now that she's wasted a good 2 hours, she decides to sit on her bed and wait for Cece to get home. She pulls her knees to her chest and rests her head on her knees, and the tears start again, silently. Soon enough, there's a knock on her door.

  
"Come in," she says, voice cracking again, without looking up. Her door swings open.

  
"Hey Jess," Nick is leaning in her doorway in his usual plaid. Jess quickly looks up at him.

  
"Nick... Where's Reagan?" Jess asks as she wipes her face.

  
"New Orleans. I proposed to her last night." Nick looks down and fidgets with his hands, and Jess puts her head back on her knees.

  
"Oh. Congratulations." Jess sniffles. Nick walks over and sits at the end of her bed.

  
"She said no, Jess." Nick looks at her and she looks up at him.

  
"Oh Nick, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Jess asks sincerely.

  
"Yeah, I'm great, actually. We talked about it and I thought I would try again later once we'd been together for a little longer..." He rubs the back of his head. Jess sets her chin on her knees and her stomach lurches.

  
"Well good for you guys, I'm glad you could make it wo-"

 

Nick interrupts her with a deep, passionate kiss, and after the surprise settles, she wraps her arms around his neck and he tangles his hand in her hair. When he pulls away, he leans his forehead on hers, and wipes the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

Jess blinks a few times and says, "But, Reagan..."

  
"I got a call from Schmidt last night," he smiles. "Jess I would never have left, I would never have asked her to marry me, hell, I wouldn't have even been interested in Reagan if I knew how you felt. I love you, I have always loved you, but I thought that door was closed forever. I was so tired of being alone, I was willing to settle for someone I didn't really love, so that you could be happy. Why didn't you tell me?" Nick gently rubs her chin with his thumb. Jess closed her eyes, but her arms were still around his neck.

  
"I thought I could let you go, so you could be happy. You mean so much more to me than you could possibly know, Nick Miller. I couldn't bear the thought of coming in between you and Reagan, because I thought you were happy and that she was what you wanted. I love you so much, and I couldn't lose you as a friend, so I was willing to be miserable so that you would be happy." Nick starts to tear up, and he kisses Jess again gently.

  
"You're what I want, Jess. You're what I've always wanted, from the minute you walked through the door."


End file.
